Dark Torment
by GoblinCatFrenzy
Summary: Light Yagami is: Flawless, Handsome, Smart, Perfect and Godly. But is there more than meets the eyes? L seems to think so. He still sure he's Kira! But what's this about a serial killer coming back? And what does it have to do with Light?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Alright! I apologized for not posting anything in the past God knows how long! Its not my fault though! The mixture of my computer dying and school being a pain in the butt 'cause everything to be exceedingly difficult. But now that I'm here! I can finally post a chapter of my Deathnote fanfic! Yay! Alright this is a Light x L or L x Light fiction. It contains lots of angst, multiple personalities, violence, abuse, child abuse, rape, death. Sounds gloomy but it also has love, hope, and happiness. Be warned that this is a yaoi/slash/shonen ai fanfiction! So it does contain boy love/gay relationships!

Dark Torment

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Raindrops pour helplessly into the ground, bringing with it a chilled and bitter wind. A figure sighed behind a glass. He hated rain.. He was unsure of why, but just the mere thought of rain brings an unpleasant shiver to his spine. His almond eyes narrow fiercely as it rained harder. The drops pouring down became rapid and practically drown the ground. The man tensed, his body quivering softly. His mind began to smothered itself as if trying to prevent dark and hidden memories from presenting itself.

"Light..?"

The man blinks, his thoughts interrupted. He turns around and glares heatly at the figure before him.

"Yes Ryuk..?"

The shinigami grins widely at the human's annoyance. It never ceases to amuse him how easily the other can be riled.

"Well, I was wondering why you haven't killed anyone in the couple of days?"

The young man rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't feel like killing anyone for a bit? Hm?"

Ryuk blinked, digesting the question before submerging into thoughts of his own.

_His doesn't feel like killing? Odd.. He usually goes around ranting about "justice" this and "justice" that. Now .. He's all quiet.. Maybe he's tired of being Kira? No that can't be it.. He's too full of himself to just suddenly stop. Hm. I need an apple.. Badly.._

"Yo! Light!"

The said man sighed and turned around.

"Yes, Ryuk?"

The shinigami grinned.

"I need an apple!"

Light glared at him, causing Ryuk's grin to grow widely.

"Fine.."

Light grumbled as he made his way out of his room and headed to the kitchen, where Ryuk's precious apples are located.


	2. Chapter 2: Valentin Bellamont

Alright, for those who are reading this. I have an announcement. My updates will have to be every **other** day. (starting from today) School is being a killer and project due dates are coming in fast. Which is why this update is a few days late. So I'm not sure how much time I'll be able spend to on this. But don't worry I'm definitely still continuing the story. This plot has been haunting my very dreams and will most likely not stop 'til I complete the story! I've also forgotten to mention some things from the original Death Note plot will be change. As the first to third chapter of this story may seem odd. I'm seem working out how to still follow both the manga/anime storyline and my own plot. But I hope it shall be enjoyable non-the-less.

Chapter 2: Valentin Bellamont

As Light makes his way towards the kitchen, a sudden burst of pain slices at his mind.

"_**Li-chan.. Let's have fun.." Scream. Pain. Laughter. "You look so cute, covered in your own blood." **_

He winces as his eyes go wide in confusion.

_W-what..? What was that..?_

Light's mind becomes clouded with fear, his hidden memories begins to resurface as his heart races. He bites on his lower lip, hoping to prevent the harsh pained cry that would of sounded.

_W-why is this happening?! What's going on..?!_

"_**Run, Li-chan. Run."**_

Tears threatened to fall as he rushes back to his room.

Completely unaware of the conversation held within the kitchen. A conversation that if he had entered would change the course of history. His history.

x~x~X~x~x

Soichiro Yagami sighed, his fingers rubbed at his temples in frustration and well-hidden anger. It took everything to keep himself from killing the man in front of him.

_No.. Not man.. Monster.._

His eyes narrow, watching as the stranger grins wickedly.

"Now, Soichiro-_kun_~ You know why I'm here~"

A growl slips from his lips.

"And you know my answer.. Light is not to go with you, Valentin."

A flash of irritation passes through the said man's sable eyes. His face becomes a mask of playfulness; purring through his voice.

"Aw, why not Soichiro-kun? I think it be a fair trade to give me Li-chan~ After all, it was _my_ sin that made you such a great _officer_."

Unimaginable fury rose within Soichiro.

"Get out.." he spat, seething as his rage continued to escalate.

"As you wish."

Valentin made a move to leave. A smirk plastered on his face as he turn and exits the Yagami household, leaving an enraged elder Yagami.

_Li-chan shall be mine.. Its just only a matter of time. After all, whatever Valentin Bellamont wants. He gets._

x~x~X~x~x

Light bursts into his room, tears falling from his eyes as he collapse onto the floor. His body curling up; trembling violently.

_Pain..! Pain..!! Why is there so much pain?!_

Images of blood and death smothers his mind. A piercing scream is heard. Light can only blankly stare, wondering if the scream came from him or another source..

Ryuk stares thoughtfully at the frighten teen, and did what any shinigami would do in this situation.

He poked him.


	3. Chapter 3: L's New Case?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Alright! I apologized for not posting the update. I've been down with the flu and other crap that isn't good. D: But I am making one now. :D

I don't know if you have notice or not, chapter 2 has been improving slightly. I made it a bit longer, and felt that if I didn't add a little more detail than this chapter would be kinda hopeless. I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can with the amount of things that are going on.

This chapter is a lot longer than the first two because of the amount of thought process that went through. I hope it'll make it more enjoyable! By the way, thanks for the reviews! They make my day!

PS: L is an little bit OOC. Dealing with writer's block and family issues all in one.

PSS: IT IS FINALLY FRIGGIN' SUMMER AND I CAN WRITE! Although, I may not write as much. I am currently mourning the lost of a friend. **Sigh, depression evolves further**

I'm still gonna keep this story alive. I'm friggin' determined to!

**pumps fist** YOSH!!! I SHALL FIGHT FOR TRUTH, JUSTICE AND THE WRITER'S WAY!! ( Almost wrote "American" xD! )

**cheer **_HUZZAH!!_** parades**

Favorite Quote of the day, is from the Digimon Movie ( Don't remember what it is called. XD! ):

_**=truck almost collides with Giant Agumon carrying Kairi=**_

**Fellow Trucker: Did you see that?**

**Truck Driver: No, I was sleeping.**

**Fellow Trucker: *panics* But you were driving!!**

_**Lol!! xD!**_

Hokay! Enough stalling! Now let's start the Chapter!!

**ENJOY! 3!!**

_-Love, MG, the one and only Cookie-obsessed Chibi~_

Chapter 3: L's New Case?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The computer screen glares into the darkness of the room. A slim figure crouches upon the seat of a computer chair.

Sleepless ebony eyes stares intently at the information on the screen. Absorbing the data while as the brilliance of the being's mind tears away at the useless facts, and stores anything that shall be use for reference later.

"L.."

"Yes, Watari?"

"I've brought you, your strawberry short cake."

L nods, as he makes a motion for Watari to set it down on the desk.

"Have you looked into the case file I gave you?"

He glances at the older man with a blank gaze before roughly shaking his head; returning to the stream of data, flickering before him.

"No, I'll look into it later."

Watari made a noise that resembles a tone used when a parent scolds a small child for sneaking a hand into the cookie jar. Knowing L's taste, that's not quite hard to imagine.

"I advise you to look into it immediately."

L looks at him once more, but this time in curiosity as the elder walks out.

"Hm.. Maybe I will look into to it now."

He reaches for the slim folder next to him on the desk, tilting his head; watching as the folder opens up. A disc slips out from the folder, landing on the floor with a light thud. L blinks, shifting and extending his legs ridiculously, grabbing at the disc with his toes. Being too lazy to bother using his arms and hands. Which would of helped him in this situation.

His interest begins to climb to what is on the case, how its importance relates to the Kira's case and his own personal taste in mind games. He inserts the disc into the hardware of the computer. Admiring the strange buzz-like sound that is admitted once the disc begins uploading.

_Tick Tock, goes the mental L clock._

L taps his foot impatiently waiting for the information to finish loading. Why it is taking so long, is quite the ponder. Sighing, he reaches over to a bowl of sweets, taking a chocolate-covered strawberry; nibbling upon its delicious juices while counting the tiles on the ceiling.

_Tick. Tock._

"I hate waiting.."

_Tick. Tock._

_**//Beep!//**_

"Huh? Finally it loaded!!"

_**//Case number 00-425. Video file #00251//**_

_**//This file contains graphic images that are not for the faint of heart. Do you wish to continue? Y/N//**_

Dark tired eyes narrow.

"Well, of course I wish to continue. I wouldn't of uploaded it if I didn't."

_Tap._

_**//Beep!//**_

_**//Case number 00-425. Video file #00251 loaded//**_

_**//Accessing..//**_

_**//Please hold..//**_

"What the? What have I've been doing all along?!"

_Tick. Tock._

L takes a gander at the quickly disappearing sweets in the bowl and calculates the amount of sweets left to the amount of time left and arrives to a swift resolution.

"I need more sweets."

x~x~X~x~x

Light screams within the confounds of his mind, his body compulsives violently. Raking his nails effortlessly on the wooden floor. His pupils dilate, as the dark eyes rolls up into his head.

_**//"Its alright, Li-chan. I won't hurt you. Much.."//**_

"Laughter. Pain. So much pain." whispered Light, his voice strangled and hoarse.

_**//"Come, come, Li-chan. Don't be like that. By the time, I'm done with you, you'll be loving every thrust." Maniacal laughter. Harsh shockwaves of pain rises up his spine.//**_

"No..Don't..Please.."

Tears run down his face.

His hands weakly reaches out to Ryuk for assistance.

But it is too late.

The world quickly darkens.

He faints, the strain to his body and mind is too much.

Ryuk blinks, absent-mindly scratching his head.

"Maybe, poking him was a bad idea?"

x~x~X~x~x

L is seen spinning in his chair passing the time with mindless drabbles.

"390,900,113 of calories that have been gathered. 390,900,113 of calories. You exercise a couple of miles and burn off one and you have 390,900,112 of calories that have been gathered."

_**//Beep!//**_

_**//Video file now streaming. Wish to gain summary of video? Y/N?//**_

"Sure why not." Said the sarcastic lover of all that is sugar.

_**//Beep!//**_

_**//A younger version of Soichiro Yagami appears upon the screen, he seems shaken, practically on the verge of a mental breakdown. Holding onto what looks like a small child covered in blankets. If one had looked closely enough, there could have been blood and another source of liquid upon the child. The child begins to quiver as Soichiro begins to speak.**_

"_**The video that you are about to see, is not for weak-hearted. It..contains scenes that are so horrible that.." **_

_**Soichiro stops momentarily. He appears to calm the hidden child and himself. **_

_**"They are of the latest tapes that was recovered at the scene of the serial rapist, Valentin Bellamont, who've sickeningly top the all-time child rape record to 200 killed and/or brutally raped children per 2 months. He had slipped from our radar for over 3 years."**_

_** Soichiro appears to look quite pale as the child on his lap, screams hoarsely. **_

_**"I'm shamefully to say that the only reason to his capture at this point was to the recent captured child. My.. Son, Light Yagami.." **_

_**The young Light screams and spasms violently, pulling off the blankets to reveal his bruised and raped body. Not one part of his body was untouched. Lashes are seen over his legs and back. Other wounds leaves the viewer wondering where they come from or how they were formed. Soichiro tries to calm his son. **_

_**"Turn off the damn camera, quick before he sees it!!"**_

_** The screen suddenly goes blank.//**_

_**//Beep!//**_

_**//View Video file now? Y/N?//**_

L stares at the blinking screen, finding it hard to swallow what he had seen. His mind devouring and ripping the information like a savage starving shark to a bloodied piece of meat attached to a string. Adjusting his feelings to the line of work. His ebony eyes flicker with emotions of uncertainty, slight rage and disgust before remaining emotionless.

"Light-kun..? Is this why..?"

His eyes narrowed as he pressed to continued with the video. Curiosity and a hidden murderous feeling strengthen his will to view the footage.

_**//Beep!//**_

_**//Video file streaming...//**_

_**//You may stop the film at any time, to recuperate.//**_

L sneers slightly.

_I may have to, to prevent myself from destroying my laptop. Yep, wouldn't want Watari, coming in randomly to see me smash the gift he gave me for Christmas. Wouldn't be good. . ._

_**//The screen darkens momentarily until what looks like a medieval dungeon scenery appears. The room is barely lit, from the torches attached to the stone walls. There is a figure on a unknown flat surface. As there is a tray of what seems to be very cruel yet medical instruments. There is also a variety of overly size-exaggerated sexual toys, laying next to the instruments. A foot south of the flat surface, is a machine with which one can assume where the toys are attached to the end. There are dials on the top of the machine. Possibly, the speed and strength control of the machine.//**_

L's skin pales from the sight of an unconscious and young naked Light, he is tied spread-eagle on what seems to be some kind of board, permanently stained with blood from previous victims.

_**//"Li-chan. Time to wake up."**_

_**A dark chuckle echoed around the room as a tall figure is seen. He gently prods the child's skin with a knife. Allowing the blade to tease and slide across the pale chest and moves it along the stomach.**_

"_**Li-chan, don't make me insert this into your nice little rosebud." **_

_**The child awakens and finds he could do nothing but whimper and attempt to arch away from the blade. The figure snickered and continue playing with the smaller male. **_

"_**P-please don't, m-mister. I-I didn't do anything wrong to y--Ahhh!" **_

_**The child cries in pain as the older male slaps his face repeatedly. His sable eyes glow furiously. **_

"_**Silence! Have I've not previously told you to call me Val-kun! I would not except anything other than that!" **_

_**The child cries silently as he is filled with overwhelming fear.**_

"_**I-I'm s-so sorry, V-Val-kun!!!" **_

_**The crazed figure's face softens as he cooed comfortingly to his prey. **_

"_**Oh hush, young one, I forgive you. For now, at least."**_

_**Light stares frighteningly at his tormentor, silently praying to whatever deity that is listening, to be rescued and soon.// **_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is the end of this chapter. I'll re-vised it later and add more to it. But for now, this is it. I am now working on Ch:4 Torment. It should be on its way in a week or two. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! ;3


End file.
